24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Editor
Wikia are planning to roll out a mandatory, non-optional change to the editing screen on wikia. Go to community central and edit any page to see what it will be like. The update is purely to add features to the WYSWIG editor - however on this wiki we use source mode by default, but still there are many changes. I feel they are very detrimental - they're removed the links on the top to recentchanges, search bar etc., also it's impossible to scroll on the page (meaning when you add stuff to the bottom of an article/talk page, it's crammed at the bottom of the browser. Try it out to see how horrible this is). I thought I would let people know about this possible major change - Let staff know what you think about it here.--Acer4666 15:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for bringing this to my attention Acer. As usual I'm having an incredibly difficult time understanding what is changed. I think you're incorrect about the top links being removed (the one's we have called Popular Articles, The Situation Room, Latest Intel, etc). Those should still remain. Also can you explain the thing about scrolling to the bottom of the page, I'm not catching that problem when I try the new editor. 16:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Just to check that we're seeing the same thing - is this what you see when editing? Note the top links (the ones they have are "Learn about Wikia", "Wikia News", etc) are gone--Acer4666 16:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess what I mean by the scrolling thing is, atm on the old editor what I type is nicely set in the middle of my computer screen (half way up and down). I can do this because I have two scroll bars - one for the entire page, and one for the edit window. They've removed the "entire page" scroll bar, instead vertically stretching the edit window to fit the entire screen. This means when adding text to the bottom of the article, your text that you type is always right at the bottom of your browser. I find this very ergonomically displeasing haha (imagine using a word processor with no vertical scrolling ability below what you've typed)--Acer4666 16:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah that is actually quite annoying. And can I already predict their answer: "you can just resize the window itself so that the bottom of the window is where you want it to be!! YAAY NEW EDITOR!!" or some such. But that doesn't cut it, because I shouldn't have to resize the whole window... we'll just have to live with it :( :: Do you mean to say that, regarding our wiki, the top icons such as Popular Articles, The Situation Room, Latest Intel, etc will be gone? If you are referring to something else, please tell me what you mean. 18:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::But if those links disappear, it wouldn't be that much of a deal because it would be only while you're editing an article, if I'm not mistaken. I mean, how frequently are you in the middle of editing an article and then feel like searching something or going to the Situation Room? Now, a whole other thing would be if they were to remove those things completely. If it's only during editing, I don't see that much of a deal. Thief12 18:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Things are still the same in MonoBook, so I'm fine. :) --proudhug 23:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I think that on our wiki everything in MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation would disappear, as that is what happens on the community central and there's no space for it to go (it's taken up with the "back to page" link). Also, I do use those links (as well as the search bar) quite a lot when on the editing screen - often I just want to view a page's source code before navigating to somewhere else, or while editing a page I will open one of the links in a new tab to find out some necessary info etc. :And bully for you proudhug haha! Though there have been a few reports of this change causing errors in monobook, so watch out ;)--Acer4666 11:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::But still, if it's only during editing, it's a change we can deal with. It's not as if they were removing those links completely. Thief12 21:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: I hope you're right Thief! I'm not about to activate that "lab" for the whole wiki to find out before it's rolled out, either. 22:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC)